


Tria Juncta

by mithrel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Blanket Permission, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, Multi, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is upset that the Doctor's been ignoring her. Jack decides to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tria Juncta

He’d been on the TARDIS for a few weeks, ever since his ship had blown up. After he’d met the Doctor he’d backed off a bit, toned down the flirting, since any fool could see that the Doctor and Rose were in love.

But they hadn’t acted like a couple; the only thing they ever did was hold hands, with the occasional hug after a crisis. So he had resumed flirting with Rose, carefully, in case the Doctor disapproved. He knew he was only on the TARDIS on sufferance, and he didn’t want to do anything to offend the Time Lord. After all, he could drop him off literally anywhere.

But the Doctor hadn’t seemed to mind, although he had made snarky comments. And now Jack and Rose were in his room on the TARDIS, snogging like teenagers. He kissed down her throat, to mouth at the juncture of her neck and shoulder, and she gasped.

He dipped his fingers below her collar, teasingly, before pulling her T-shirt off completely, leaving her in a royal-blue bra. She grabbed his hips and pulled him toward her.

“A little impatient, are we?” he asked her, smiling.

Her only response was to thrust her hips against his, and for a moment he wanted to take her then and there, but…

“Not so fast,” he chided, mouthing at a still-clothed nipple. She moaned, and her hands fisted in his hair. After a few moments of this, he reached behind her and unhooked her bra, and brought his hands forward to cup her breasts. He ran his thumbs over her nipples, and she gasped again.

“God, Jack…”

She shoved him far enough away to get his own shirt off, and ran her hands over his chest. He hummed appreciatively. Then her hands went down, into his pants, and _squeezed._ Impatient himself now, he undid her jeans and pulled them off, as she pulled his pants down. He kicked them onto the floor, and pulled her underwear down, then got out of his own underwear.

He positioned himself atop her and slid in, and when he was fully inside her, he had to stop for a moment. He hadn’t had sex for several weeks, and he didn’t want to embarrass himself. Then she thrust up against him, just slightly, and he was moving and it was wonderful.

Her nails raked across his back, the sting only adding to his pleasure. They moved together for awhile, lost in each other, then he leaned down to run his tongue along her ear. She jerked as if she’d been given an electric shock, and came. Her muscles clenched around him, and he came as well.

He rolled to the side, to avoid crushing her, and slid out. She just looked at him, wide-eyed. After a moment she asked “Are all fifty-first century men that good a lay?”

He laughed delightedly. “I take it you enjoyed it, then?”

“Oh, yeah.” And she leaned over and kissed him.

###

The second time they made love, she broke down, after.

“I’m…sorry, Jack,” she managed. “It’s not you…I mean it is…I mean…this isn’t…you’re not…” she trailed off, sniffling miserably.

He nodded understandingly. “I’m not him.”

She looked at him in surprise. “How’d you know?”

He gave a slightly pained smile. “Oh, come on, a blind man could see you’re in love with the Doctor.”

“ _He_ can’t,” she replied, the bitterness in her voice palpable.

“Are you sure about that?” At her questioning look he continued. “Everything I’ve seen points to the Doctor holding himself back. Maybe it’s because he’s been alone so long, maybe it’s because he’s a Time Lord, I dunno, but I’d bet you anything he’s in love with you too.”

“Then why won’t he do anything?” Rose wanted to know.

Jack shrugged. “Tell you what,” he said. “I’ll talk to the TARDIS. I have a feeling she doesn’t want him to be alone anymore either. We’ll see what we can cook up.”

She gave him a brilliant smile. “Thank you, Jack.”

###

The next day, she and the Doctor were in the console room when all the doors shut.

“What? What’s goin’ on?” He fiddled with some switches, but the doors didn’t open again. “Somethin’s wrong with the TARDIS.”

Rose was briefly concerned, before remembering Jack’s promise. But she couldn’t see how trapping them in the console room would help. She tried the doors leading from the room, and found one that was open. “Doctor!”

He looked up, saw the door was open, and followed her into the corridor. Again, all the doors but one wouldn’t open, and they went down another corridor, and another, before ending at a bedroom.

She stepped inside, and the Doctor followed. Immediately the door slammed shut. He tried the door, with no luck. The sonic screwdriver proved useless. “I’m gonna try to talk with the TARDIS. Maybe she knows what’s goin’ on.” He put his hand on the wall, closed his eyes, and concentrated briefly. His hand dropped abruptly, his expression transforming into one of shocked disbelief. “I don’t believe this!”

“What?” she asked. “What is it?”

“The TARDIS says she refuses to let us out of here until I have sex with you!”

“ _What?_ ” Rose exclaimed. _I’m going to kill him!_ flashed across her mind. “Let me talk to her.”

He shrugged. “Couldn’t hurt.”

A bit unsure of what she was doing, she put her hand on the wall and thought desperately at the TARDIS, _Please, not like this! I don’t want him to have sex with me under duress! Let us out!_

A vague tendril of something, more feelings than thoughts, more images than words, came to her in response. A gentle inquiry. _Are you sure?_

 _Yes,_ yes _I’m sure! Let us out, please!_

A sense of acquiescence came from the TARDIS and the door opened.

The Doctor beamed at her. “You did it! Fantastic!”

She smiled back at him, glad he hadn’t asked what she’d said to get the TARDIS to release them.

“I need to perform a diagnostic, see what’s wrong with her,” he continued.

She nodded. “You do that. I’ll find something to do.” _Like eviscerating a certain captain…_

###

“You _idiot!_ ” Rose hauled off and slapped Jack in the face with all her strength.

“ _OW!_ ” he yelled, rubbing his cheek in bewilderment. “What the hell did I do to deserve that?!”

“Oh, please, like you don’t know? ‘I’ll talk to the TARDIS. We’ll see what we can cook up.’”

“So?”

“Jack, I don’t want the Doctor to have sex with me because you forced him! That’s even worse than him ignoring me!”

He looked abruptly contrite. “I’m sorry Rose, I didn’t think. I was only trying to help.”

Her anger drained away in the face of this sincere apology, leaving despair behind. “I know. I just…I love him. Can’t he _see_ that?!”

“Have you told him?” Jack asked suddenly.

“Told him what?”

Jack rolled his eyes. “That you love him!”

“Of course not!”

“Why not?”

“Well, because…because…” she paused. There was no reason, really. “I suppose because he’s a Time Lord. And I’m sure he’ll reject me.”

“It might help.”

“What?”

“Tell him. See what happens.”

“Right, so he can take me back to Earth and dump me.”

“He’s not going to dump you, Rose. Trust me.”

“All right,” she reluctantly agreed. “But if this goes pear-shaped, you’ll get a hell of a lot more than a slap!”

He crouched down and put his hands up in acknowledgement. “If it goes pear-shaped, I’ll deserve it.”

###

The Doctor looked up briefly as Rose entered the console room, then went back to concentrating on the controls. “I can’t find anything wrong with the TARDIS,” he told her. “I can’t figure out what caused the doors to shut.”

“Well, whatever was wrong before is obviously fixed now, so can’t you leave it?”

“There’s no ‘obvious’ about it. It might happen again, at the worst possible time. And what if the outside door sticks? We could be trapped in the TARDIS–or worse, trapped outside.”

“Doctor, could you leave that alone for a moment? There’s something I need to tell you.”

Something in the tone of her voice made him look up. She’d squared her shoulders, and was looking at him steadily, as if determined to say something unpleasant. He felt a chill of foreboding. “Yes, Rose?”

“I love you.”

Whatever he’d expected her to say, _that_ certainly wasn’t it. He cared about her more than he’d cared about any of his previous Companions, so much so that he was becoming concerned. They’d certainly been skirting the edge of something recently, culminating in that dance on the TARDIS after they’d rescued the captain, but he’d thought she’d transferred her attentions to Jack…

All these thoughts darted through his mind in an instant, before he blurted out, “You can’t love me.”

Her eyes flashed. “Oh really? Don’t you think I’m capable of love?”

“Of course you are,” he said quickly. That was one of the things that had first attracted him to her; she was worried about everyone in the city, and wanted to help, despite being completely out of her depth.

“Then don’t you think you’re worthy of love?”

He flashed back to all the terrible things he’d done, all the people he couldn’t save…Rather than answering her question, he replied, “You’re not in love with me.”

She glared at him. “I think I know my own mind better than you do, _Doctor._ ” The sneering way she said his name was like a knife in his gut.

“You only think you’re in love with me,” he continued. “I showed you things you’ve never seen before, it’s only natural, but sooner or later you’ll get tired o’ travellin’ and go back to Earth, or else have me drop you somewhere else.” _They always do. At least, those that survive…_

“Oh you…you…” She couldn’t seem to think of a vitriolic enough name for him, and instead took him by the lapels and kissed him.

He shoved her away. “Rose…”

She ignored him, and kissed him again. He tried to push her away again, but could only stand there, frozen. She broke the kiss, looked at him carefully, and kissed him a third time.

He kissed her back. There was only so much provocation he could take, after all.

She pushed off his leather jacket, and for a moment he felt naked without it, before being occupied by other things. Rose’s tongue in his mouth, Rose’s hands on his shoulders…His own hands were on her waist, gripping tight enough to bruise, as if he feared she’d change her mind at any moment and pull away.

She didn’t pull away. She only broke the kiss long enough to divest him of his jumper. The air hit his skin, and he shivered as Rose’s warm hands ran over his chest and back, burning him. His hearts were racing, and he had trouble drawing breath.

He manoeuvred her to stand up against one of the TARDIS’s pillars, and removed her T-shirt and bra. He kissed his way down her neck, feeling the single pulse pounding wildly, tonguing at the hollow of her collarbone, then taking first one, then the other nipple into his mouth.

Rose was moaning under him, and her hands were running over his back, clutching briefly at his shoulders, then moving again. He moved down her stomach, dipping into her navel, then looking up at her for permission to go further.

Her eyes were glazed, her hair spilling haphazardly over her shoulders and her cheeks were flushed. She nodded at him, and he unbuttoned her jeans and slid the zip down. She toed off her shoes, and stepped out of her jeans, and he pulled her knickers down.

He’d be damned for this, he knew, but he’d been holding back for too long. Rose got under his skin, made him irrational, and he had to do this. He savoured the moment when his tongue first touched her, the small whimper she made. Then he was darting his tongue in and out and around and down, circling her clit, hearing her moans, until finally she shuddered against him, nails digging into his shoulders.

He stood up, and looked at her. She was smiling at him, and he couldn’t help but smile back. He shucked off his jeans, pants and boots, and looked at her again. She nodded, and he entered her in one long, slow thrust. He drew a long, shuddering breath; he’d never thought he’d ever get the chance to do this, and even now his instincts were screaming at him to stop. But he had other instincts, long-denied, that were taking over.

He began to move in her, varying his angle until he found one that made her gasp out a strangled “Oh, God!” The entire time his hands were roving over her body, memorising it, mapping every detail to hold as a cherished memory of a moment never to be repeated.

He felt the orgasm building and tried to hold it off as long as possible, not wanting this to end, but at last it overtook him and his vision momentarily went black. He felt her clench around him as he did so, and rode out her climax along with his own.

When it was over, he stayed where he was for a long moment, holding her, loath to lose the connection, but at last he slid out of her, ignoring the pang he felt at the loss, and began gathering up his scattered clothes.

“Doctor?”

He didn’t look at her. He couldn’t. Not and do what he had to.

“Doctor?” she said again, bewilderment and growing anxiety in her voice.

He still ignored her as he slipped on his jumper and jeans.

“For God’s sake, _say_ something!”

He finally looked over at her, steeled himself, and said, “This was a mistake.”

The sudden pain in her eyes tore at him, but he gathered up his boots and jacket and left, without looking back.

###

“And then he said it was a mistake, and just walked out!”

“Ouch,” Jack said.

They were in her room, nearly an hour later. Rose had just finished explaining what had happened. She had stayed in the console room for a long time, then got dressed and gone to find Jack.

“Why would he do that? I thought he cared about me, and I know he knows I care about him! Why would he use me like that?!”

Jack winced. “There must be some reasonable explanation…”

“Like hell!” she flared, disappointment and rejection making her want to lash out at anyone and everyone. “A bit of a lark, fucking his Companion, never mind how she feels about it!”

Jack winced again at the harsh language. “He had no right to do that to you. No one deserves that, least of all you. I’m going to have a word with our Doctor.”

Rose just shook her head hopelessly, as he got up and left.

###

The Doctor wasn’t in the console room when Jack got there, and given the size of the TARDIS, he decided to wait, rather than trying to find him.

He was sitting in the jump seat when the Doctor came in. “Just what the hell do you think you’re playing at?” he demanded.

The Doctor started, looking guilty, but replied. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“The hell you don’t!” Jack shouted at him. “Just what the fuck do you think you were doing with Rose?”

“Language, Captain,” the Doctor said mildly.

“Oh, shut up! Do you have _any_ idea what she’s been going through lately? The girl is hopelessly in love with you, not that you deserve her, and convinced you don’t give a damn about her!”

“But I do,” he protested.

“Is that why you fucked her and left her?” he wanted to know.

The Doctor looked stricken. “It wasn’t like that!”

“Oh, really? Then why don’t you tell me what it was like, Doctor, since it sure as hell looks that way from here!”

“I…”

“Well? You’ve got a beautiful, wonderful, intelligent, resourceful girl in love with you, and you treat her like that? She thinks you used her.”

The Doctor ran a hand over his eyes. “God, I’ve made a dog’s dinner of this, haven’t I?”

“I’d say that’s an understatement. What possessed you to do that?”

He didn’t say anything for a long moment, then replied, “I’m a Time Lord, Jack. I’m the next thing to immortal. Rose isn’t anywhere near the first Companion I’ve had. I have to keep distant from them, or else it’ll hurt even more when they leave.” He’d made that rule after Jo Grant, and had done a pretty good job in sticking to it.

“So what happened with Rose?”

The Doctor looked at him and smiled slightly. “Rose is Rose.”

Jack nodded. He knew exactly what the Doctor meant; after all, he’d fallen for Rose too. She was…vivacious, full of life, sweet and strong, with an innocence that was balm to his jaded soul. “Do you love her?”

The Doctor refused to look at him. “Yes,” he said softly.

“Then why…”

“I was never going to do anything, but she pressed the issue, and there wasn’t anything I could do. But it can’t happen again!”

“Why not?” Jack was genuinely puzzled. “You love her, she loves you, what’s the problem?”

“I told you! I’m a Time Lord, she’s a human. It won’t last.”

Jack walked over to him. “Let me tell you a secret, Doctor. Nothing good ever lasts forever, but that’s no reason to let it pass you by. You can either spend all your time regretting what might have been or,” he drew level with the Time Lord, “you can take what you want, for as long as it lasts.” He leaned in, and kissed the Doctor softly, briefly.

He pulled back, half expecting outrage, or disgust, or derision, but the Doctor merely said, “You really will shag anything you come across, won’t you?”

Jack smiled. “Right now, I’m only interested in you.”

Several emotions passed across the Doctor’s face: wry amusement, exasperation, and finally resignation. “What the hell? It’s been that kind of a day.”

Jack grinned. “Don’t strain yourself.”

“Oh, I doubt it,” the Doctor replied. “After all, I am a Time Lord.”

Jack laughed outright at that, and pushed off the Doctor’s jacket, letting it pool on the floor. Then he peeled off his jumper and tossed it to the floor as well. He took a moment to look at him. The Doctor was lean and wiry, without much chest hair, although a darker patch of hair began just above his jeans.

“Like what you see?” the Doctor smirked.

Not at all abashed to be caught staring, Jack replied, “Oh yeah.”

He leaned in to nuzzle at the Doctor’s ear.

He pushed him away. “Oi! You think I’m a girl or somethin’?”

Jack smirked at him. “Hardly.”

He moved down his throat, feeling the double pulse, still curiously sluggish, then moved down to latch on to a nipple.

The Doctor hummed appreciatively. “Not to inflate your ego any further, but you’re good.”

Jack laughed, and the Doctor made a strangled noise and clutched at his hair.

He spent a great deal of time on the Doctor’s upper body, tracing each of the muscles with his tongue and lips, since he was well aware this was probably his only chance to do this. The Doctor put up with it for awhile, then said, “Oi, you gonna just play around all day, or are you actually gonna do somethin’?”

“Yes, sir,” Jack quipped, and undid his jeans. He was ignoring his own erection at the moment, in favor of tending to the Doctor. He wasn’t sure the Doctor would accept a blowjob, since it was awfully intimate, and required trust on the part of both parties, but he made no objection as Jack’s mouth closed around him.

Jack used all his skill, and it wasn’t too long until the Doctor’s hands were in his hair, not pulling, just encouraging him. He shot a look upward and saw the Doctor’s eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open.

Suddenly the Doctor bucked against him, and came in his mouth. It tasted different than anything he’d tasted before, more bitter, which he supposed wasn’t surprising, given the fact that he’d never had sex with a Time Lord before.

He stood up, wiping his mouth on his sleeve, and kissed the Doctor again. Again he allowed it, and Jack was beginning to wonder what exactly was going on in his mind.

Then the Doctor moved him over to lean against a pillar, and started undoing his own jeans, and he stopped thinking.

He wasn’t really sure what to expect; after all, the Doctor had mellowed out a bit since he’d been on board, but Jack could tell he still didn’t like him. So he shouldn’t have been surprised when the Doctor took him in his hand and started stroking.

For a moment he was annoyed at being fobbed off with a hand-job, but the Doctor was good, damned good. He knew exactly when to vary the pressure and speed of his strokes, how to move his fingers…As Jack’s eyes closed, he reflected dizzily that, if the Doctor had been alone as long as he thought, he’d had plenty of time to practice at this.

The thought of the Doctor masturbating was too much, and Jack came. The Doctor rode out the climax with him, then produced a cloth from somewhere and cleaned him off, clinically, impersonally.

Jack took a moment to recover, before looking at the Doctor and saying, “Damn,” in a voice that was half reverential whisper and half sated lassitude.

The Doctor smirked at him again, as he did up his jeans and pulled on his jumper.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“Will you _please_ talk to Rose? You at least owe her an explanation. And I still think you’re being stupid, denying yourself like this.”

“Not all of us are as highly sexed as you are, Captain!”

“Says the man who just came in my mouth and then jerked me off,” he shot back.

The Doctor glowered at him, then sighed. “Fine. I’ll talk to Rose.”

“Good.”

The Doctor just stood there, so Jack added, “ _Now_ , Doctor!”

###

After the Doctor had left, Jack felt a presence in his mind.

He opened his mind gladly to the TARDIS. In the days when the Doctor didn’t want anything to do with him, and he’d been afraid to try anything with Rose, he’d spent a great deal of time talking with her. Well, he supposed “talking” wasn’t the right word. It was more like communing.

“That is the stubbornest bastard I ever met.”

Amused agreement came from the TARDIS, as well as a hope that the Doctor would work things out with Rose.

“You and me both, Time-Skimmer. Rose’s pretty stubborn herself, maybe she’ll manage to talk sense into him.” He hoped so. Rose was a wonderful girl, who deserved to be happy, and so did the Doctor. He was bright enough to figure out that there was more to the Doctor than met the eye, and that there was something in his past he was deeply ashamed of, but the man had an unswerving moral compass, as well as an iron will, and Jack couldn’t help but admire him. Even if he never got to be with the Doctor or Rose again, it’d be worth it.


End file.
